fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
S15 episode 4
Red Wins Immunity back Confessionals Rodney: Right now my social game is really good because pairs are forming and Hayden thinks me and him are a pair and Reese thinks me and him are a pair and hahaha I think I might not be to bad at this game and bringing these two in and balancing them and making sure they don't know I'm really good pals with one another, and I like the part of the game we are at because everyone is expendable, everyone is expendable anyways but now they are even more expendable Nathan: Right now I think it's essential to get rid of Bradley because he's just not a part of the majority everyone is bonding and Bradley just isn't this is a game of numbers and everyone is part of this alliance so tonights vote is a very easy one Bradley: Umm I'm under the impression it's Nathan tonight because he is not great with challenges he's a little bit annoying could help a little bit more around camp and he's young you know, he just isn't essential to this tribe so that's why it's him Caleb: This tribe has been pretty quiet I guess, I feel like I thought it would more chaotic then it is but it's real quiet I feel there is a core group of six that being me, Rodney,Rick,Reese,Hayden and me and it's either Bradley or Nathan, they both have there pros and cons, Bradley is a challenge beast but very non sociable no one really knows him or what he's thinking which makes him dangerous, but Nathan is not great in challenges around camp and I don't personally really have trust in him, so I want to figure out who is less of a help to the tribe and too me Rick: I'm pretty content with how I've done so far I mean I'm older I'm 50 people my age don't usually do this well, actually Chevy on the other team is still standing which surprises me and I'm pretty sure I'm surviving and I guess I have to contribute that with I guess my social game because I have been able to make these younger kids like me and the social aspect is truly the most important part Hayden: In big brother in the start you have to stay a little bit more under the radar and I think that helps me because I need to stay under the radar because I'm a big threat because I have won a similar show and right now I'm just trying to bond people, right now I feel like I'm in on the core group and my closest ally in this game is Rodney he's a really cool dude, and I don't think I'm going home but I'm still weary and I still have my idol Reese: I have to take charge in this tribe, some good guys here, but Caleb and Rick are not great thinkers what so ever, and I think Rodney who is kind of like my number 2 doesn't want to take charge and Hayden is scared shitless to make a move because he thinks everyone is going to think he's a huge threat, so right now I'm taking charge and basically I'm calling the shots choosing who goes home and I have no problem making that move because I'm playing for myself Nathan Final Words What a joke, I can't believe they voted me out, they can bite it, I'm out of here